


Logan and Physical Affection

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: Logan is incredibly touch-starved and isn't used to hugs and physical contact, but he wants to be, and Patton is working on that.





	Logan and Physical Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an AMAZING piece of artwork by sidespart on tumblr!!!!!  
> https://sidespart.tumblr.com/post/165520095571/could-you-do-patton-or-logan-kissing-or-cuddling

It had only been a week since Logan and Patton began dating, and Logan _certainly_ was glad to be with Patton, but his 'touchy-feely' tendencies still made Logan a bit uneasy.

It wasn't that the physical displays of affection made Logan uncomfortable, he enjoyed them very much, even though Patton's surprise-hugs/kisses-attacks caught him off guard every time.

The displays uneased Logan because he had very little experience with physical contact, himself. Being the logical trait, he knew all-too-well how touch starvation impacted the social development and growth of certain brain stems, but none of the others had ever really cared enough to hug him he supposed.

When they were filming videos, there was the 'singular column' separating them from one another. When they were in Thomas' mind, though they had movie marathons and did activities together often, they never really hugged... unless it was Patton.

Patton was always hugging the others, though he'd make sure they were okay with it first. He was naturally a source of comfort for all the sides, and he would occasionally hug Logan before they began dating, which led to Logan searching things such as, _"acceptable hug length not friend," "acceptable hug length friend,"_ and _"where to put hands for hugs."_

When they began dating, Logan researched slightly different topics like, _"how do you hug someone,"_ and _"best ways to hug someone,"_ he wanted to show Patton he _did_ care, and he wanted to show him in the best way he knew for Patton, physical touch. Logan was currently searching, _"when should couples have their first kiss"_ on his phone when Patton's next surprise cuddle attack was sprung on him.

Patton sprang up next to Logan, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he planted a kiss on his cheek, his other arm reaching over to connect his arms together, holding Logan in a loose, but protective hold.

Logan's face reddened, dropping his phone at the sudden shock, his glasses going askew on his face as Patton kissed his cheek.

"Mwah!" Patton smooched Logan's face, giggling. He noticed Logan's phone had dropped to the floor, and he bent over, picking it up.

"Here you go-" Patton caught a glimpse of the phone screen, and he couldn't help himself, his curiosity was peaked, he pulled the phone closer to him, looking at the search bar curiously, _"how to kiss someone."_

Logan's face burned redder in flustered embarrassment. _Well, now Patton knows you don't know how to kiss. great._

A pink dust grew on Patton's face as he realized what the search meant, he glanced back up to Logan, eyes hopeful, "D-does this mean-?"

Logan let out a small sigh, "I- have no prior experience with kissing, and, I wanted to be sure that- _if-! if you wanted to kiss me, which I understand if you do no_ -" Logan was silenced by the feeling of a pair of lips gently pressing on his own.

Patton moved his arms to wrap around Logan's waist, pulling him closer.

Logan flinched initially, then tentatively moved his hands to the back of Patton's neck as he attempted to move his lips in an appropriate manner against Patton's.

After a moment, Patton broke away from the kiss, grinning, and staring lovingly into Logan's eyes, "You're so sweet, Lo! You do all this research just to make sure you're making me happy?" Patton placed a quick kiss to Logan's cheek.

Patton's words and actions instilled a sense of confidence in Logan, accompanied by butterflies that fluttered in his stomach. He chuckled, flushing as he grinned at the floor, "I just... want to make you as happy as you make me," he looked up at Patton, smiling.

Patton grinned back at him, kissing his nose lightly, "You're so sweet, Lo. I think you've done enough research though, why don't we test your skills?" he offered, chuckling.

Logan blushed again, nodding as he leaned in, touching his lips to Patton's.


End file.
